


Sour Candy

by leesamess



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (fr)enemies to lovers, As in I have a crush on you but I can't deal with feelings, Choking, F/M, Fingering, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spoilers for the manga time-skip, There Is Only One Bed, Vaginal Sex, degradation/humiliation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29101326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leesamess/pseuds/leesamess
Summary: “He just likes to have an antagonizer.” You racionalize, lips jutting in an unmistakable pout. “Tsukishima just thrives on people's exasperation.”“True,” Kyou agrees, but then decides to plant the seed of treason while he leaves. “He just seems to get a bigger kick out of yours.”-The University AU, frenemies to lovers, only one bed with happy ending, cliché fanfic that's pretty much required to exist.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 154





	1. sour candy - the one-shot

**Author's Note:**

> \- PLEASE BE MINDFUL OF WARNINGS. WORK CONTAIN POSSIBLE TRIGGERING CONTENT. -
> 
> Hello everyone! This has been in my WIPs for literal months now and I've finally finished editing. Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> I'm once again thanking Claudia for beating yet another of my fics (ily ;-;), along with Alisha, who helped me decide about several things in this, along with helping me deleting some unnecessary stuff and getting better dialogue! Thank you both so much!
> 
> Once again, I'm on Tumblr as @messwriting and on Twitter as @leesamess.  
> Thanks again for reading! <3

You huff for the third time in a row just to piss off Tsukishima while setting your backpack in the top compartment of the bus, throwing your things rather haphazardly over the seat on the aisle because that annoying bean pole pushed you aside to get the window seat. On the row immediately in front of yours, Kyoutani smirks, used to the mutual displeasure you and Tsukishima seem so fond of causing one another. 

You hiss in his general direction, still trying to fit your bloated backpack between three huge duffle bags the Team's players jammed inside without a care in the world for anyone else who might still have luggage.

You have a feeling it could be the blondie’s fault. God knows Tsukishima can find any way to annoy you, even on short notice on a packed university bus.

"Need help, shorty?" Kyou offers, unfazed by Tsukishima's scowl while preparing to get up and help you. 

"No." The glare you throw his way adds to Tsukishima’s, and both your powers combined are able to make Mad Dog relax back into his chair with a roll of his eyes.

You sigh, put your backpack down on the seat, and begin trying to move the duffels when someone jogs -- inside the bus tight aisle, mind you -- in your direction. 

"Hey! Lemme help you!" Koganegawa happily greets you, coming to a halt by your side with a smile big enough to blind you this early in the morning. "Nice to see you! I thought you weren't coming! Happy to see you changed your mind!" 

The new setter easily pulls the two jammed duffels out, turns both sideways and makes room for your backpack to join the compartment, while making small talk. _If only he was your type_ , you think while sending him a clipped smile and a tired sigh. 

"Yeah, Hana-san had a... _mishap_ and asked me to fill in." He’s an overall supportive person and you just don’t have the energy to explain to him you didn’t want help right now, so you let him do his thing.

Tsukishima smirks, the ass, while mumbling loud enough for you to hear, "Not what I've heard." 

You throw him the finger without even bothering to look, occupying yourself with checking your belongings once again. "Surprised you can still listen while having those headphones glued to your head.”

"Apparently better than some people,” Tsukki tells you in that know-it-all air he likes to sport, that makes you either want to slap him or smother him. “The coach is calling you, dumbass."

You turn around to discover that, _yep_ , in fact the coach _has_ been calling you, and so you quickly turn back to stick your tongue out at Tsukki before maneuvering yourself around Koganegawa in the small aisle to make your way to the front of the bus. Maybe you did so with too much body contact on Kogane but _hey_ , the dude occupies pretty much the whole space while standing _sideways_ , it’s not your fault!

When you get around the front of the bus, the coach greets you with a smile and hands you a clipboard with a list after some small talk about Misaki’s sudden mishap and your filling in on such short notice. He doesn’t really seem worried or troubled by it, trusting both of you all the same, and quickly setting you out to do your round. 

It’s an easy thing; you’re an intern Physical Trainer for the Sendai Frogs since the end of your third year of College. You started by being a Manager and helping out, then enjoyed the internship under one of your professors -- who has been working with the Team as their main physical trainer for almost a decade. 

So it’s kinda a manager slash physical trainer gig where you get your professor to validate the internship and gain experience -- a nice agreement overall. And with the bonus eye-candy of those 6-foot-something dudes prancing around the gym while you get to watch. So, win-win.

_If only the eye-candy weren’t so sour_ , you muse while watching Tsukishima lower his sleep mask over his eyes and settle in nicely with his neck supporter and headphones. Your things remain on the seat next to him. 

See, while you don’t _like_ the man, it doesn’t mean you two can’t work together and, if anything, you two learned that the hard way in other away-games. 

The older players, captain and vice-captain are too handsy and flirty for your tastes since you’ve _entered_ the Sendai’s team as a manager, so you’re not sitting with them. The staff is, with the exception of you and Hana, _older_ and they either snore while sleeping, or are too chatty while you’re trying to read in peace or just do your assignments, so they’re a _no_ on the whole seatmate thing. You wouldn’t mind sitting with your professor, but he’s always with the coach, so that’s a lost opportunity. You don’t have much of a friendship with the other players other than team-related stuff. 

Kyou was your go-to dude, but the man sleeps like an _animal;_ he spreads through every empty space he finds--mostly over your seat and _you_ \-- and once he’s knocked out, the man is as good as dead. Even hitting him over his head doesn’t wake him up -- you’ve _tried_ . If he’s awake, his punk music can pierce _through_ your earbuds sometimes, so… not a good match. He, surprisingly, is okay with Kogane, both somehow becoming seatmates since the man entered the Team this season.

So, after those nice experiences, you and Tsukki have an _agreement_ . You two can tease and mutually annoy yourselves all you want but there’s a truce on that seat. That way, Tsukishima can sleep in peace while staying _inside_ his seat confinement, and you can whip out your notebook and earbuds and try to grind away at some work, or maybe just read a novel on your kindle. 

It doesn’t matter, it’s _peaceful_.

It’s fucking chaos. 

The front-desk old-lady throws you an apologetic smile that makes your family-girl come out and just reassure her that _everything is gonna be okay_. Still, you thank the heavens above she’s dealing primarily with your Coach while you all but stand next to him with the previous agreement printed on your clipboard. 

"I'm so very sorry!” the could-be-your-grandma starts, bowing deeply and, by god, your hand has already stretched to stop her. “But we've been through some renovations the last few weeks and some rooms have been changed because of that. I see my son didn’t send a warning in advance about it.” She side eyes the door like the man could be reached through wood, then starts smiling at the both of you again. “But we do have the rooms, I hope you don't mind having some people share?"

Your coach looks at you as if he’s begging you to deal with it and so, that’s what you do. But if he’s giving you power, _you’re abusing it._

See, when they said _share,_ you didn't mind much, believing there to be enough rooms for everyone. However, while you try to fit eighteen people in seven rooms with various different bed situations, you find out that _nope_ , that's not the thing right now. Tsukishima ends up in the same room as Kyoutani and Koganegawa and you have a smile on through the whole thing just from the look of pure displeasure on his beautiful face.

He deserves every punishment for being that _hot_ and also completely _insufferable_ . The one hunk you could hookup from this whole VB Team, and you _can't stand him_ . You'd _love_ to have something with Kyou, but you like him too much for a mindless dick appointment and he's been your friend since you got into Sendai. You know some people have no problem with the whole friends-with-benefits thing, but you have some self awareness to know you'd end up falling and pinning for the cute angry ballhead, shitting all over your nice friendship. 

And Kogane is... Kogane. He's too nice and that in itself cut him off your list.

Kyoutani seems to be having too much fun with you and the blondie glaring at each other across the room, but he rolls close to you with a knowing face that makes you feel exposed.

“Sometimes I really can’t tell if you guys do hate each other, or if this whole aggression is the way you both flirt.” The way he hits spot on makes you eye him with your best incredulous look, but the man knows you too much to fall for it. So you resign to sigh and look down at your notes with the new rooms assortments.

“I, for one, don’t hate him.” You tell him, in a mumble that seems much like an admission. Kyoutani has the fucking nerve to _smirk_. “Shut it. I’m not _flirting_ either.”

“Sure, sure.” He tells you, smug. “Then maybe he is.” That makes you snort, way too loud, and you feel your face burn in tiny embarrassment at it. 

“Please,” You really fucking try _not_ to think about it. “He just likes to have an antagonizer.” You rationalize, lips jutting in an unmistakable pout. “Tsukishima just thrives on people's exasperation.”

“True,” Kyou agrees, but then decides to plant the seed of treason while he leaves. “He just seems to get a bigger kick out of yours.”

You finish separating everyone into their bedrooms with just a bit of trouble, your mind wandering to… _saltier_ places. Luckily, four of the seniors decide to find a way to fit inside a three-person bedroom and the old-lady doesn’t mind, leaving you with a whole couple-bedroom to yourself while the rest of the Team and coaching staff separates themselves between the other six rooms. The tournament in question starts tomorrow and Sendai’s first game is the third of the day, leaving you all some time to relax. Half the team decides to eat out and you pass on it, opting for eating later.

You're just organizing your things so you can take a nice hot bath, watch some shit while the dinner is served and finally sleep, when someone knocks on your door. You have half a mind to believe it’s someone from the coach staff, so you open without giving it a second look.

"Hello," you say to a nice, broad chest where your coach's head would normally be, your body angling back to finally catch Tsukishima’s sour face looking down at you.

"Hi.” Then he smirks. “Guess what? You’ve got a roommate."

"What?" you parrot, completely lost on the logic. He has a bag over his shoulder and he signals to it like it holds all the answers you need.

"I can deal with Maddog, but Koganegawa is a fucking hard _no_."

"Wait, Tsukishim--"

"I’ve already spoken with the Coach and he said your room was the only one left."

"And he just… _let_ you? What the _fuck_ ?" _Did he fall over his head in the bath or something?_ You’re looking at him with an expression that screams ‘make it make sense’. 

"Between you and Koganegawa, you're the lesser evil." Still, no explanation about your coach’s logic in allowing this arrangement. _What. The. Fuck._

"Then why don’t you just send him instead of you?" Your annoyance spikes into aggression and you close your hands into fists by your side when you speak, puffed cheeks probably taking the edge off your angry face.

"From the way you cringed when he came to your aid in the bus, I'd thought you’d prefer this arrangement."

That actually makes you stop. You think about Koganegawa for a few seconds and place him in the room with you instead of Tsukishima. You _feel_ yourself deflating. Tsukishwatches and grins down at you, sidestepping to make his way inside the room. Then, you remember another reason, besides your annoyance at him and his placement over Kogane, that makes this arrangement unbecoming.

"Tsukishima, wait! That’s not the only problem--"

But he's already making his way inside past the very small corridor that bears a mirror and the bathroom door and stopping in front of the problem.

"As you can see, there's only one bed." You pinpoint the obvious, annoyed.

It's a big ass futon, for sure. The old lady had given you and the Coach better rooms as kind of a apology about the whole renovations and bedroom arrangement problems, and while he was going to share his nice bedroom with your professor, you got the big ass comfortable looking futon in the small couple’s room with a private bathroom.

"And let you have this huge, nice futon _just_ for you?" he laughs. Tsukishima Kei _laughs_ at your face. Then he drops his duffel on the side on the furthest to the wall and closest to the air conditioner and plops himself on the nice, fluffy, sparse futon with his headphones _on_.

You could argue with him, force him out while making a scene and bitch about the new arrangement to your Coach until he retracted his agreement with Tsukishima but honestly, you're too _tired_ for all that. And Tsukishima is definitely more quiet than Kyoutani with his loud ass music and video games and Koganegawa’s overall... cheeriness.

So you sigh, turn around to close the door and tell him to behave while you're using the shower. Tsukishima doesn’t really acknowledge you outside of eyeing you getting your things, his phone in hand. You do roll your eyes to him once you’re closing the bathroom door, and you’d swear there was a smirk on his lips in response to it.

You take longer than necessary under the shower, the hot water quickly fogging the bathroom and soothing your tired muscles. 

You try very hard not to think about Tsukishima while _naked_ in the bath, reason why being your thoughts are mostly occupied with tomorrow’s game and the whole ordeal of why you’re here instead of Hana. You’re half-pissed, half-resigned --your friend (and responsible for this travel since you’ve been on the last two away games) called you a little over _midnight_ to say she was having the time of her life with some senior (lucky whore) and begged you, _literally_ , to cover for her and promised she’d take your whole week off when you were back. 

Did you believe her? Not _exactly_ . But since you were painfully single after breaking up your last relationship, you were nurturing some kind of soft spot for people who _were_ managing to get laid. Tsukishima lounging on _your_ futon somehow passes through your mind and you have to _blink_ \-- _nope; no leering of the_ _enemy_ _!_ You try to reason with yourself: _it doesn't matter if you’ve been thinking that he'd be an amazing lay material if he was not so… him._

You shake yourself out of those thoughts, or so you say, and focus on brushing the face mask onto your cheeks. 

You did your whole skin care routine while _not_ thinking, and think about going out with your hair wrapped in a towel. Your mind keeps trying to _corrupt_ you and for a second you consider blow drying your hair before going back into the shared bedroom. You decide against it, stepping outside the bathroom while drying your hair on the towel. Tsukishima doesn’t even look up at you, enthralled in whatever it is he’s watching on his phone. It makes your lips quirk up.

See, he could be so nice when he was _quiet_. 

But, when you’re trapped inside the four walls of _your_ bedroom, with the futon looking ominous in the middle of the place and the air conditioner hum being the only sound in the room--besides the nice vibes coming from Tsukishima’s headphones--you’re kinda regretting that thought. 

It’s just _so quiet_. 

You didn’t expect the man to be talkative, but not even a jab while you were blow drying your hair and it got awfully knotted? Is he feeling sick? You throw him some looks but he’s concentrated on whatever it is he’s doing on his phone, and at some point you just… let him be.

You get your notebook and check your schedule for tomorrow; scribbles around things from the opposing teams that may be of use, check the warming up protocol from before the game, twice. You text the group chat with the team to remind them the breakfast time and the leaving time from the bus, and then _the other group chat_ with no staff to tell them to not drink their asses off if they don’t want you to make them throw up first thing in the morning tomorrow. 

On your left, Tsukishima finally reacts, with a loud snort that _could_ be a laugh. You throw a small smile his way and he looks at you for a bit longer than necessary when you do it. He gets up, silent, and moves around his duffel, coming up with his clothes and some bath stuff. 

“I’m using the shower.” He tells you without looking in your direction and soon enough you hear the private bathroom close.

Damn. Did he _truly_ hate you? You mean, the whole bitchy banter with Tsukishima was fairly funny for you (when it didn’t leave you wanting to rip the hair of you head). And despite your annoyance, you did think highly of him, both as a reliable player and colleague _._ You kinda thought he’d been on the same level with you. 

You keep browsing around your computer, checking mails, organizing your agenda and planner, answering your friends and just like that, it’s time to bed. Tsukki comes out of the bathroom and a cloud of smoke follows him, your eyes going up to argue with him about it when you stop, mouth open. Blondie is walking with nothing but pajama pants and a towel over his neck, glasses on his hand and hair dripping.

_Holy fuck_ . Ok, you’ve seen him with clothes that left little to the imagination, but always with _clothes_ . The athletic, broad but lean chest was something you’ve never caught sight of out of the small moments he would wipe his sweat while training or playing, and if you did get an _idea_ , the whole picture is downright amazing. Kei isn’t heavily built, nor bulky; he’s solid and slender, a clean layer of muscles built for dexterity and swiftness, since he plays the smart game on blocking . Still, your mouth waters and you _have_ to swallow the pooling saliva in the back of your tongue.

You must stare for too long, because Tsukishima’s pulling a shirt over his head and putting his glasses on. 

"Are you ogling me?" He asks, insufferable smugness on his handsome face. You burn under his hazel-eyed stare, but muscle-memory kicks in.

That would imply there's something for me to see," you quip back, quick. "You look like a stick figure." The smug grin on his face is unwavering and you suspect it has something to do with the fact you’re looking anywhere but him now, the higher part of your cheeks feeling like they’re on fire.

"You're my trainer, who's fault is that then?" he says while making his way to the bed, pulling back the covers.

"Please," you scoff, trying to focus back on the notebook open on your lap. "You don't eat nearly enough to build more muscle and you've been told that already. That reminds me, have you eaten dinner already?" 

"Yeah." He answers while sitting on the bed, plugging his electronics into the closest outlet.

"Ok, good." You get up, feeling him so close on the same bed leaves you flustered. You start packing your things away, hoping the actions will help you _cool down_. Ahead of you, Tsukishima is already under the covers, headphone’s charging and phone in his hand when you finish packing your notebook and notes in their rightful place.

And you wonder if you’re imagining the tense ambience on the room. It feels charged, and at the same time unsuspecting; for a moment you wonder if this is how the room feels when you’re watching a horror movie and just… waiting for the next move. In that case, doesn’t your obliviousness put you in the place of the victim? Is Tsukishima somehow your predator?

Your eyes search his form in the bed while you move for the light switch, he’s lying on his back and his thumb keeps sliding against the screen, _up up up_ , and you just now realize how much _smaller_ the bed looks when he’s spread on top of it. 

His eyes dart to you, your form stiff on the side of the switch and Tsukishima waits, thumb stilling while pressed against something, hazel eyes looking daring, mellow and careful all at once. 

“So?” His voice makes you jolt, finger quickly snapping to the switch, and you hope the dark makes the way your skin prickling with warmth all over less noticeable. “I thought you were going to tell me you’re suddenly afraid of the dark.” Tsukishima’s voice sounds so loud in the quiet and dark, the sardonic tone somehow flustering you even more. His phone light cuts abruptly once he presses the side button.

“Why would I?” your voice trembles around the words, sounding less stern than you aimed for. You’re pulling the covers away to slide in while you say, “The monster is in my bed, not under it.” 

Tsukishima’s chuckle is loud and hoarse on your side, and for once he doesn’t taunt back, choosing to just patronize you instead. “Not bad, sweetheart.”

If you were a lesser person, you’d beam at the small compliment hidden there. Instead, you huff and turn on your side, choosing to ignore Tsukishima’s presence altogether.

The problem is that when it’s dark and your head is on the pillow, you realize just how long it’s been since you’ve shared a bed with someone. The supposedly huge bed feels so small with someone as big as Tsukishima on it with you. 

The air is cold but behind you he feels hot, _nice_ even, and you have to hold your whole body in a tense hold to not slide closer to his warmth. 

Now that you’re out of options to distract yourself, you think about _it_. 

Him. 

Tsukishima has always been handsome, you think. He’s taller than most people on his own team, intelligent, driven, and quick with comebacks. However, he’s too good at pointing out flaws, easy to fall into his self doubts and overall insecure when comparing himself with others, locking himself in a shell. And he lashes out a lot. Being on the other end of his whipping tongue is not always something you can let slide off your back and, more times than not, you two clash.

You keep thinking ‘if only he was nicer’, all the time, which probably shows that for one, you think too much about the annoying blonde and second, you... _care_ about him. Maybe. You’re not completely sure. But while attuned to his every move behind you on this constrained bed, it becomes difficult to ignore how your whole body tingles, your blood pumping too fast for your own good at the simple thought of your skin touching.

“Can’t sleep?” Tsukishima’s voice is low and deep, murmured right above your head and you tense at the noise like an animal caught in headlights. You hope he can’t hear the way you swallow around nothing.

“Yeah,” you breathe out and somehow the truth escapes. “Something like that.”

There’s a small silence while the room feels charged; it’s weird. Tsukishima’s breaths sound louder than before and your body erupts in goosebumps as if you’re dying with the anticipation alone and if someone asks for what, you’re at loss. 

He moves, sliding a mere inch closer to you and you stop breathing for a second. _What is happening?_ Your slow mind tries to catch up with what your body already knows. Your legs feel restless, your breasts feeling heavier, your head tilting on the pillow while you wait. Tsukishima sees the small cues you give him. He slides closer this time, the warmth from his chest burning your back; his long legs still going when yours have ended, and your hair stands on end, like if they’re waiting for you to burst.

You’d never thought it would be the way he says your name that does it. 

You shudder and his hand molds itself to your waist, pulling you back against his broad, warm chest while he holds himself up on an elbow and drags his nose along the column of your neck.

“You smell nice.” It’s probably the first compliment he gives you and Kei does it while he breathes you in, but your body is still unable to do more than tremble under his fingertips. His hands are huge against your side, threading against the oversized shirt you’ve worn to sleep until they find the hem, skimming the pajama shorts in favor of sliding against your skin, “soft.”

You suck in a deep breath and use the last of your courage to turn slowly around; whatever you’ve been waiting to see, it wasn’t Tsukishima still wearing his glasses, looking at you with those big, unreadable hazel eyes that seem to _know_ you better than you know yourself.

And maybe he does, because while you couldn’t be more surprised at the way you tilt your head up, Kei’s more than ready to meet you halfway. His lips are soft despite being a bit chapped, plush while being small, and his tongue tastes like mint when it pries your lips open. The scent of faint citric notes surrounds you, makes you sigh a breath; Tsukishima smells clean but acidic, much like himself. 

He moves first, pressing against your side while he envelops you. Your hand shoots to his neck while you focus on chasing his tongue; Kei kisses you slowly, like he’s expecting something or maybe just teasing you, and you decide to grab him by his hair to avoid escape. Now that you got a taste, you want more. You want all he has, and you know this meek-ass kiss isn’t it; so you let your teeth drag on his lower lip, pull it back in a huff.

“I thought you’d be a better kisser with such a fiery tongue,” you murmur close to his mouth, your eyes boring into his. This close you can see the hazel color turn dark, his pupils dilating while his lips angle up, a sardonic grin spreading across slightly puffy lips. Kei doesn’t answer you with words, but his hand fists your hair and he pulls it back without ceremony. 

Tsukishima glides his nose against the side of your elongated jaw, brings his lips to yours to murmur against them, a breath away from where you want him. 

“Such big words you have, but look how you tremble with just this.” As if he’s pressing a button, your body shivers when his teeth play against your chin, your hair tight in his fingers, head pulled back even more. 

He doesn’t kiss you when his cold hand plants itself on your stomach, fingers spread and still coming short of where you want him. Kei slides it up your skin, dragging your shirt up, the weight of his hand grounding you. He stops on the underside of your breast, feeling for a bra that doesn’t exist and when your lips open to complain, he finally pulls you into a kiss.

It’s hard this time; his open lips clash against yours and his tongue’s already invading your mouth, making the words die in your throat. A ridiculous sigh escapes you and Tsukishima smiles while kissing you, making your face turn blisteringly hot at the small ways he still finds to tease you. You try to retaliate, biting at his plush lip, but if anything it just makes Tsukishima greedier. 

His hand closes around your breast, your nipple hard against the palm of his hand. You groan lowly, and Tsukishima snickers, not giving you time to think while he presses himself harder against you. The feeling of him growing against your thigh, hot and heavy, while his tongue keeps it’s assault on your mouth.

You battle it back, circle and press it, suck him inside your mouth until Tsukishima finally makes a sound and it’s your turn to smile.

Tsukishima kneads your breast in his large palm, his thumb and forefinger easily finding your nipple, pressing and pulling until your legs move, the ache growing inside you spilling between them. Kei moves to your neglected breast, repeating the massage he did on the first but finds you already tingling from lesser ministrations. 

His hand on your hair has long loosened and Tsukishima leans back, pointedly looking at you, breathless and panting in the dark, illuminated by little more than the soft light coming in from the covered window. His heavy hand slides over your body, going down until they find the border of your shorts. fingers daring to thread along it. You sigh into the kiss but Kei doesn’t seem to mind, finally moving on top of you while supporting himself on one elbow.

He sits up, supporting himself on his knees between your thighs. Your shirt is lifted under your neck and you’re probably _looki_ _ng_ needy because that’s how you _feel_. You want him back on you, his lips, his hands, even the words leaving his lips – you want them against your skin. Your hand scrambles to push you up but Tsukishima stops your movements by quickly pulling his shirt off, revealing unblemished skin over taut muscle. He’s even faster with his shorts, almost as if he’s afraid you could change your mind. 

A smile cracks on your lips at the thought. 

If stopping had already been laughable when you two were just kissing, now it was impossible. Your hands plant on his chest when he descends on you, feeling the hard muscle and soft skin, the heat under it all. You can’t help the way your nails ding into his chest, craving for something, and you find it as soon as Tsukishima’s lips part in a groan, eyes closing.

You don’t know what happens but something switches inside you both, and suddenly, you two become a mess of limbs. You eagerly part your legs even more for him to lodge between and your knees lock on the sides of his hips. 

Tsukishima misses your mouth, but decides to close his lips around your tits.

You arch your back and let out the most ridiculous sound to ever cross your lips at such little stimulation. He isn’t one to be patient, starting to do quick work of your pajamas shorts while he sucks and bites at your breasts. His hand comes up to your hips, finding skin instead of fabric.

“You’re not wearing panties?” Tsukishima asks against your nipple, sucking it inside his hot mouth. The hand on your other breast pinches you, making your back arch to press up against him. “Didn’t take you for such a slut, sweetheart.” 

“I was going to sleep!” you reply, embarrassed. Your hand moves to cover your face but Kei quickly intercepts it, brings it down. “I don’t wear panties to bed.”

“You weren’t exactly sleeping alone, honey.” It’s acidic, dripping on you while he decides to bite and suck his way down your body. You feel tingling on the ends of your fingers, your toes curling at the prospect of his actions. _Tsukishima_ _is about to eat you out._

“I think you wanted it to go like this, so _dirty_ of you.” This could be very much one of your fantasies, if it weren't for the way he bites at you, his calloused hands pinching your skin. 

You let out an indignant noise that sounds much like a drowning moan, and all your words get out breathless, mumbled, “it’s not like I imagined you’d end up going down to check it.”

“Still,” Tsukishima chuckles, so close to your sex you can _feel_ it, swallowing the saliva pooling in your mouth at the image of him between your legs. “Such a slutty girl I’ve been sharing a bed with.” Then, a devilish smile splits his lips. “So many good things we could have been doing already.” He spreads you open with his hands, keeping one leg on his shoulder while the other angles your knee to the side.

Despite his lips being inches from your pussy, the first thing you feel are his fingers.

“You’re soaking wet, _sweetheart_.” Tsukishima mocks you, his long fingers collecting the cream dripping out of you after a measly make out. You’re burning with embarrassment and still dying with anticipation. “Try not to scream.” He murmurs right above your pussy lips, thumb circling your dripping entrance. “We don’t want any noise complaints.”

The first lick has you biting your lip, his thumb finally dipping inside you while his tongue travels all the way from your twitching entrance to your clit. 

Tsukishima knows where to go, finds the small bundle of nerves that makes you tense and melt, plays with you enough that even when his teeth skim your outer lips, all you do is squirm, press yourself closer to his delicious mouth. His thumb just _stays_ inside you , teasingly, giving you _something,_ but just barely, and when your hips move to try and press more inside, Tsukishima holds you in place, bites the inside of your thigh hard enough to hurt despite the tortured whimper that breaches your lips.

“What’s this? Are you trying to fuck yourself on my fingers, you little whore?” The insult lands on you with the force of a slap, heats your _bones_ , makes you tremble and melt, juices drenching your already wet pussy in front of his eyes. His thumb presses in and out, wet noises loud enough for even you to hear. “Look at this, you’re creaming all over my hand, you know that?”

“ _Tsukishima_ ,” you groan, albeit quietly. “More.”

“Ohh,” he coos at you, mocking. There’s a satisfied mirth in his voice, his attentive eyes hard and heated, the upper part of his high cheekbones tinted red. “The slut wants more?” 

You nod repeatedly, trying to ignore the way the rude words make your skin tingle from the inside out. He presses his thumb fully inside you, retreats, plunges two long fingers in instead. You moan, _thank him_.

“Look at this. Was having your cunt played with all you needed to shut up?" 

It snaps something inside you, making you look down at him, the way his lips are closed around your clit, his tongue threading around it with amazing expertise. But there’s _fight_ inside you, still.

“You can’t even shut up when your mouth is busy?” you ask him, shakily and breathless, but still sharp. Your hand spreads on the back of his head, press on it just a bit. “Jesus Christ." 

Tsukishima bites at the flesh of your inner thigh, introduces a third finger suddenly while angling his fingers _just right_. You curse, your body lifting from the bed for a small second, pleasure shooting through you. 

“What did you say? Didn’t really catch it.” Kei mocks you, keeps fucking you with his fingers just right, your mouth falling open but no sound coming out.

His mouth sucks and nibbles at your flesh, hurting, and somehow even that makes you cream harder, pain and pleasure mixing until you’re climbing faster than ever before, ready to rocket through the skies and explode. 

_“I’m--I’m-- Fuck, Kei.”_ You try to form words, Tsukishima’s expert fingers being sucked inside you while you’re ready to be swallowed whole by the blistering heat. Then he pulls back, leaves you hanging, your whole body tensed in a tight coil but unable to snap. The noise that leaves you is guttural. “What the fuck!” Your hand flies to your clit, but Tsukishima catches it easily, locking both of them to the side of your body. “I was almost there! Asshole!” 

“I don’t remember saying you could cum.” 

“Fuck you,” you spit, panting and hurting, a gaping hole inside of you begging to be filled. 

“Don’t worry. It’s part of the plan,” he tells you while climbing back up, already naked from the waist down. You huff, but fall quiet, feeling your whole body throbbing and craving, guaranteed relief at the hands of this insufferable ass. You tremble and sweat, your cunt saturated and overflowing. 

Tsukishima pulls your legs around his parted thighs, your body suddenly so much smaller under his taller frame.It’s the first moment you _see_ his cock instead of just feeling the growing bulge. It’s way bigger than he deserves, the bastard; long and with considerable girth, at least one thick vein that you can see, a pretty shade of pink while the red head seems to be weeping angry tears. Is it bad you immediately opened your legs wider for him? Probably, but you don’t dwell on it.

Still, Tsukishima’s not ready to just give it to you. His big hand wraps along his length, pumping it at leisurely. And he goes for your jugular. “Maybe I should come like this, fucking my fist, and just leave your cock-hungry pussy crying unfulfilled.”

“Kei,” it scapes past your lips in a whine, too close to begging. “Don’t you dare.”

“Then maybe you should ask for it properly. What do you think, sweetheart?”

Your face feels hot, and – for a moment – you really don’t know if it’s the sex or the anger. “Fuck me,” you mutter, your eyes avoiding his.

“You can do better.” One of his hands comes to stroke along your thighs and side almost _lovingly_. Your eyes snapping back to look at him when you feel the caress. “You know you want it, you’re hungry for it, hm? Ask for it like _my_ nice little whore and I’ll give you everything you want.” The elation on his face, despite the ravenous grin, is what makes you submit. 

“ _Please_ ,” you breathe out, looking up at him while your body quivers in desperate demand. “Please fuck me, Ke-” 

He crashes his lips on yours and the rest dies on his tongue, as he pulls at your hair and bites your lower lip before parting. The blonde retreats with a wicked smile and takes hold of his thick length, presses it against your puffy cunt a few times just so it can come back glistening.

“What are you?” he questions you while tapping his swelled head against your swollen clit. He does it again, this time using his other hand to also pinch your nipple. “I asked you, what are you?”

For a moment you panic. Shit. What the fuck does he wants now. But then it flourishes in your mind, makes you burn in place at such a high rate you’re sure you’ll combusted. You refuse to believe, but the words do leave your mouth, _“your little whore?”_

It’s meek, but for once, Kei’s lenient. 

The way his cockhead pushes into you, splitting your inner lips for him to carefully slide inside your walls has you suddenly growing honest; the walls around your restraint crumble faster than you can think, letting the truth spill out. You pull him closer and Tsukki lets you, enjoying the feel of your breasts against his chest.

"I thought you didn't like me."

You say against his lips, your teeth biting into the plushness and Tsukishima _groans_ , chooses to spear you open with a single move of his hips instead of slowly easing into you. You moan at the sting of the stretch, loudly finishing it with a curse. Your nails press inside the hard planes of his broad shoulders and chest, no doubt leaving marks in such fair skin.

And maybe being connected to you in such an intimate way makes him honest, too.

"You're just so fucking _annoying_ ," H is hips retreat only to press inside you once again. "So _conceited."_

You chuckle breathlessly, mind dizzy but still working. "Those are my lines." He stops in the middle of retreating again, this time opts to slam his cock inside you as a punishment. You try to hold back your whimpers by biting your lips shut. 

"So obnoxious." Kei repeats the motions, this time hitting some point inside you that makes your back arch, whatever quip you had back vanishes from your mind in a sudden blank haze. You clench repeatedly around him and he smirks above you, abusing that angle. 

You do say his name, and just then realize that once again you're able to think, your body melting around the edges so fast you feel like you’re floating. Every time Tsukishima slams inside you you have the urge to ask him to stay there, to never fucking leave, but the pleasure of his comeback makes you hold that thought. One of your legs is thrown over his shoulder at some point, your pussy tightening up enough _you_ hear the squelching noises. "Going around all pretty and _nice_ , when the real you is such a wanton slut."

That makes you giggle, spending the little breath you collected while Tsukishima pounds you into the bed. "I, _ah_ ,” you try to speak, unable to hold the noises that are testimony to your pleasure , “ c ould say the same– _fuck_ _K_ _ei,_ ” you find a way to angle your head up to look him in the eyes, the piercing hazel pinning you to your rightful place, _under him_. 

“Without the _nice_ , of cour– _ahhhh_.” 

It’s the way his lips part in that self-satisfying smirk while he looks down at you that makes your whole face heat up with a boiling, fleeting anger, even while you keep clamping down on his cock. 

"Annoying ass cute blonde," you spit his way, and almost instantly his free hand comes to press down on your throat. The unexpected sensation makes your whole body tense, mouth falling open in a breathless noise. It feels as if there's a burning wire between your throat and your pussy, your spine arching so your nipples press closer to him and when your eyes lock with his, you can _see_ from the way they gloss over that he _knows_. He presses down, your eyes roll back, and you feel like you’re free falling, leaping into the skies. 

Kei drags you back from heaven forcefully, removing his cock and hands from you, only the curve between his thumb and finger staying around your neck. This time you know the wetness dripping from the corner of your eyes to your ears are tears. You don’t even have the words to fight, your throat busy pulling air into your lungs, your body trembling with the strain of waves that crested but didn’t crash, dissolving into fog.

The most you can do is breath out a tired “fuck”, your body throbbing with an empty ache. Tsukishima chuckles above you, still managing to sound patronizing despite his wrecked expression. “Aren’t you a bit too sensitive? Almost coming two times from just that? This way I’m going to think you actually do like me, sweetheart _.”_

Your throat is hoarse and his hand comes to press on it again, hard enough you’re sure he feels it when you swallow. You can’t _speak_. His eyes bore into yours, and you know what they find. Pleading. 

Kei makes a noise from the back of his throat when he plunges inside you once again, but it’s drowned out by the way you let out such a loud gasp.

“You have to ask if you want something,” is the tip he gives you, his lips on the shell of your ear, biting at your lobe before kissing his way to your lips. His cock feels _so big_ inside your sensitive walls, the dull ache of missed orgasms and the slow drag of his length heightening your senses, the end of your limbs tingling. It’s embarrassingly fast, but when one of his hands close on your neck and the other presses on your thigh with enough force to bruise, you already feel yourself climbing back. 

Tsukishima always seems to just _get_ you though, attentive eyes letting no detail go unnoticed, and that includes the way in which you squirm in place with your unfocused eyes. His body descends upon yours, carefully holding you open with a sole hand. 

"So the little princess hid such a slut inside her." The hand on your neck pressures lightly and Kei taps your face with a stretched finger, a sinister smile on his face. _"What else have you hidden?"_ It’s a murmured whisper into the night before he starts moving at an unforgiving pace. 

His name sounds loud in your ears in the long moan you let out, ringing in the empty room. You climb faster than before, body tensing under his pounding, eyes unfocused while your breath hitches in your constrained throat. Kei doesn’t let up, but this time you feel his cock throbbing inside you too. It feels too good, Kei’s body on yours, his hand on your throat and his cock nested deep inside you and the ache inside you skyrockets again, uncontrollable much like the way you’ve been trembling in his arms. 

This time you remember the pain of the lost orgasms from before, your eyes searching hazel ones in a daze, your mouth voicing a hoarse: “Can I?”

Tsukishima's expression is the closest to a beaming one than you’ve ever seen and he nods _once_ , picks up his pace and angles himself to grind against your neglected clit. It’s all it takes for you to go still and jerk up, your whole body trembling with the shockwaves of ecstasy rippling through you. 

Kei groans lowly, eyes attentively watching until his head curves back, his pounding turning sloppy at the way you keep throbbing around him in intervals. He moans a small curse with your name on it and bows over you, fucking you through his pleasure, enjoying every single whine that leaves your lips at the oversensitivity. When he comes, the warmth that spreads through your insides is the only warning of his peak. 

The two of you stay like that for some time, connected while Kei lays softly over you and you realize that you could easily drift off like that. Mind blank, hazy and sluggish while your eyes become too heavy in the darkness of the room, the warm weight of his body reassuring in your post-orgasmic bliss. You’re half sure at some point you whine when he leaves your body, too spent to even turn around. You’re swimming in the clouds until something cold touches your privates.

“Ow!” Your eyes snap open, but feel too heavy to stay like that, so they fall closed while you whine. “ _Cold_.”

“Then come with me to the hot shower.” Comes the soft retort, sounding weirdly _smiley_. 

“Nah.” 

“You’re stinking.”

“Your problem.” You tell him, nuzzling into the pillow. Tsukishima _chuckles_ and for that, you can open an eye for. He’s even more pretty without the glasses, hair tousled and sweaty, sitting naked on the bed by your side. Your chest does something _unacceptable_ at that image, so you decide it’s time to be annoying. “You know, you could take me to the shower.”

“Really?” He looks unsurprised, downright unamused too. Then he _smiles_ . It’s a devil’s warning. “I suppose I could.” _Oh no_. It’s half-past your mouth when Tsukishima snakes a hand under you and literally yanks you from the bed on still shaky legs, then drags you to the shower while you’re yelping.

“You bastard!” You curse him but it’s impossible to hide your amusement. Kei’s chuckling also rings in your ears, making your heart pick up at his high spirits. He deposits you inside the shower stall, a hand around your hip helping you stay upright and prompting you to look up at him with a soft smile on your lips. But then he turns the shower on cold.

“ _FUCK!_ ” You howl, pressing your whole body against his to escape the ice cold water at your back. “TSUKISHIMA YOU AS-!” His fingers tilt your chin up mid-scream and he shuts you up with a kiss. In which you make a point to bite his lower lip with enough force to hear him curse, feeling vindicated. 

Honestly, it’s hard to admit, but you could get used to this.


	2. bonus scene - morning after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just remembering: this is just a bonus scene. No smut, just funny banter and a small look into Tsukki's schemings.

You feel your skin pricking with an unnamed feeling that reminds you of the guilty anxiety you had when shoplifting candies in seventh grade. Or the wariness you felt when you lost your virginity, and much like those this feeling is also directed at everyone in your general vicinity. Your eyes are darting around the place, checking if anyone’s there, wondering if anyone  _ knows _ . 

_ Knows that you slept with Tsukishima Kei. _ You can’t even think his name without feeling your face burn so bad you’re surprised there’s no smoke coming out of it while you wait in line to enter the breakfast area of the small family hotel. 

Also,  _ slept  _ is a kind way of wording it, which could be very explainable by the bed thing.  _ Fuck  _ would be more adequate. Then again the wording is the smallest of your problems. And when the man takes note of your bedroom and allows you inside the table area, your problem catches up to you.

“Daydreaming again?” The hairs at your neck stand on end when his warm breath blows on your skin, the cadence of his deep voice ringing on your ears.  _ Shit _ . Is this how it’s going to be now? One -  _ that could be three _ \- great orgasm and your body is just going to constantly embarrass you like this? 

Your tongue gets caught up in your mouth and you make some weird noise up at him that makes Tsukishima  _ smile _ , eyes unreadable through his glasses.

“Fuck you.” You manage to choke out but  _ one _ warm look from him down at you and you’re biting your tongue to hold the whine. You’re fucking blossoming down there under his stare. You can’t even believe it. This is  _ not fucking fair.  _

“I could’ve if you had waited a bit instead of bolting out the bedroom.” He smirks down at you and your mouth falls softly open for a moment. “Did I made you hungry?” 

“I had stuff to do.” You dismiss Tsukishima's comment on your… strategic retreat. Also chooses to pretend nothing he could’ve done would make you hungry. So instead you just look away and focus on grabbing a plate. 

When you turn to the food, your Coach’s waiting behind, seemingly  _ amused _ at your company. 

You, on the other hand, have a small inner panic about the fact you  _ fucked a player in the middle of a away competition _ and that there’s no guarantee you weren’t heard doing it. Truth be told Tsukishima had a way to make your voice come out -- one way or the other.

“Already on it so early? You two sure are lively.” Your smile is strained and you’re holding the plate with too much force. Before you can come up with a greeting, the older man passes through you, pats your back with a smile. “At least you had a nice rest with a whole bedroom to yourself.” 

You stagger, frozen for a moment while your eyes snap to an unashamed Tsukishima, your brows furrowed in confusion. The phrase clicks around in your mind much like the screensaver of a Windows 98 and your thinking process has the same speed.

“She was just telling me how much she enjoyed it.” The fucking asshole answers your Coach for you, steering you to the side with both hands on your shoulders before you can blow up like an overpressured teapot. You’re not exactly  _ pissed _ , but damn you can’t shake the feeling you should’ve  _ seen  _ that one coming _. _

“You lied to me!” You whisper-scream at him and he  _ shrugs. _ The bastard! “ _ Why? _ ”

Tsukishima's hazel eyes bore into yours and your own snap open, a suggestion blooming on your mind that you feel like you  _ should  _ refuse to believe. “Guess.”

You blink, feeling your annoyance slowly deflate until you’re left in the open with a realization that makes you swell with mixed second hand-embarrassment and childish glee. 

“See, that’s why I keep saying you’re stupid, dumbass.” Tsukishima opens his mouth and then it all dies very quickly. 

_ “Hey!” _


	3. bonus scene n. two - dinner time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoutani is, as always, savage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second bonus scene I had already done. Also NO SMUT, only possessive Tsukishima and teasing Kyoutani! Hope you guys enjoy it!

Tsukishima is frowning on your side and just by that you’re happily grinning on the small cushioned seats in the restaurant. Kyou is on the other side of the table, looking very unfazed by the current situation -  _ especially  _ the newly acquired palm of Tsukishima’s hand deposited on your thigh. It’s barely noticeable to anyone that isn’t on the table, quietly disposed over your jeans like it could be his leg instead of yours.

And you got to give it to the dude, Kyoutani is a prime material of male best friend -- and you meant it both for you and the blondie. 

“So, it worked.” Kyou muses, all too pleased with the current situation. Tsukishima stills for a moment on your side, the hand on your thigh twitching, and you don’t even have to look up to know the blonde is glaring at him.

“What worked?” You question, eyes darting between them both.

“ _ Nothing _ .” Kei answers, voice gruff while he adjusts his glasses.

“Now I know there’s something.” You narrow your eyes at him and choose the best course of action is on the other side of the table. “What is it?”

“This inept bastard was pouting at us because you weren’t getting his passes.” Kyoutani tattles, not even one bit pressured by the way Tsukishima is probably mentally threatening him. 

“ _ I’m sorry? _ His  _ passes _ ?” You’re confused for half a second until you’re overcome with obnoxious glee. The way you look at Kei is designed to be completely smug while a bit pitying, too. “Was that  _ flirting _ ?”

“Of course not.” He scoffs out, still managing to sound completely superior despite his clear disadvantage. “Why would I flirt with you?”

“Tsukishima, your hand hasn't left my thigh since Kyou sat with us.”

“Unrelated.” He answers you, unmoved. Kyoutani sighs, then snickers.

“See.” Kyou waves his head negatively, trying to hide his smile while Tsukishima nonchalantly maintains his hand in its place. “Possessive bastard.”

“Unbelievable.” You say, but you’re smiling too brightly and there’s this distinguishable burning sensation high on your cheekbones. You can’t help it. Tsukishima’s inept flirting is a lifetime worth of teasing leverage. “Did you plot this? No, wait, Hana was coming.” Then you remember, eyes narrowing up at him while you point an accusing finger. “Wait, you said you knew  _ why  _ she wasn't coming. On the bus. How did  _ you  _ know?”

“None of your business.”

“ _ Wait, wait.”  _ Your mind starts working at the possibility of finding  _ more _ leverage on Tsukishima. “Hana said she was with a senior. And I can count your friends on the fingers of one hand.” Kyoutani howls with laughter while Kei lips jout in something that resembles a pout, brows furrowed. 

“Holy fuck.” You realize, turning on your side to look at him. “ _ You’re _ a senior! And you only have one friend who’s also a senior at Sendai, who’d tell you pretty much anything, like, say, getting laid on a friday, which means Hana was with  _ Yamaguchi _ !”

“Fuck.” Kyou smiles, tilts his cup at you with respect. “Mad skills.” He drinks a bit to allow you some time to bask in the glory of your achievement before shooting you down. “Then again this was only possible because of the sheer amount of attention you spend on this grumpy lanky dude by your side so, really, I guess we have only one winner here.” He smiles at the way you gasp indignantly while Kei rehearses a smirk, but then Kyoutani ends him, too. 

“Me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! So, this is it for the main story. However, there are two bonus scenes in the next chapters, both only FLUFF with NO smut. Maybe someday I'll go back and write a smutty thing for this, but right now I'm having other projects, so :/
> 
> Once again, I'm on Tumblr as @messwriting and on Twitter as @leesamess.  
> Thanks again for reading! <3


End file.
